NPCs
These are NPCs of note the party has met thus far... Lance Brinsbane - Although his rank in The Order of Valor is unknown, this officer has been dispatched to assist twice when the party is concerned. What he has revealed of himself has only lent further air to his mystery (and appeal to a particular party member). He was apparently a Reaper at one point and successfully atoned for whatever crime he may have committed. His position within the Order and as a Paladin of Athena precludes him from marrying. Keitchi Wrin - Her official title was revealed as Hierophant of The Order of Valor. Though the party is largely in the dark on the Order's ranks and titles, this diminutive but powerful Folk held some manner of leadership over matters of faith. Dispatched to aid the party on the frozen wastes of Midgard, she was revealed to be the wife of Field Marshal Lux--someone the party had less than a positive relationship with in the past. Her marriage to the Field Marshal is unusual, as interracial pairings cannot produce children and thus are somewhat rare in a world where rebuilding the population still is essential. Cthonar Lux - Field Marshal of the Order of Valor, whatever his official duties, he has more than once put the party in check to maintain order in the face of crisis. First encountered in the mysterious siege of Litharge, the Field Marshal arrived with his wife Keitchi Wrin when the party uncovered yet another strange situation in their travels through Midgard. In the battle that followed, he was subjected to some powerful spell by the undead minions the party encountered and had yet to recover when he left them. An Old World Dwarf, Cthonar was apparently subject to some manner of curse that caused his beard to be forever stained with blueberry juice, and the tiny fruits would occasionally drop from his prodigious facial hair. Mayfin Lilyblade - Striking and enigmatic, the highest-ranking member of the Order of Valor your party has met seems to hold you in some regard. She has been described as the closest thing to an actual avatar of Athena walking Sanctum today. Mayor Danae Shele - The Lady Mayor of Port Kraken, she asked the party to accept the blame for the disruptions caused during their arrival to keep civic peace and the illusion of order. A serious and intense woman, she clearly placed the goodwill and security of the people over the truth of the situation. Though she didn't share much, it was clear that her wife would have not been in agreement with her decision, and her Gjallar assistant seemed intensely focused on making sure the party wasn't able to share the information with her. It was recently revealed that the Mayor's wife has been dead for some time, though she continues to speak with her as if she were alive. Ilvern Merrida - Though an Old World Dwarf, the Captain of the Litharge security forces was suprisingly flexible both morally and in terms of proper procedure during a crisis where the party was concerned. Though she had to defer control of the situation to The Order of Valor once they arrived, she seemed keenly aware that the party's business being completed would end the siege of her city. Cerysa The Innkeeper - An imposing female Anuket, she ran the tavern that was nearly destroyed on the party's first nights in Port Kraken. She seemed to know more about the attack than she would say, and escaped following the incident with few words. It was clear that she had concern for her single employee, and ensured his safety before her departure. Mother Homely - An Ab Anima Priestess of Pellinore, Mother Homely runs the last safe homestead before the open wastes of Midgard. Her people rarely are called to the Priesthood because of their very nature, but despite her obvious age and impediments, it was clear she ran a small community dedicated to the sheltering of outcasts. She was able to give the party something of a head start on their trek through the Midgardian frozen lands in the hands of the stone giant guardians who slumbered beneath the snow around her homestead. Iddlebur - Businessman, inventor of The Conveyance, and inventory-obsessed proprietor of his self-named shop, Iddlebur is clearly a genius, but at a cost. The green and blue clad Gnome was revealed not only to have unusual powers to fuel teleportation, but to be something that by all rights shouldn't exist. Both a Sorcerer and a Wizard, it is unknown if this contradiction allowed for his innovations, or merely cost him the stability of his mind. Melith - Head Scribe of the Library of Litharge, this Scion elf was integral to the party's success in research in the vast necropolis. He evinced several unique powers while within the Library itself, though remained strangely prudish and ignorant of the ways of average folk. Despite his stiff upper lip and formality, he was largely responsible for ensuring the party encountered open doors and (relatively) free information necessary for them to complete their mission. The Librarian - The literal and figurative heart of the Library of Litharge, this strange entity seemed to be made up of the knowledge contained within it. The Librarian permitted the party to access the chronicles of the dead, and may have pointed a particular Empyrean towards more knowledge of his heritage. Luth - Enigmatic seamstress of Litharge, her creations seemed to be entirely unique and enchanted in a way our Reaper had never seen. They struck a deal that has yet to be fulfilled--but it is possible that Aphrodite's priesthood will one day wear Luth's garments exclusively. Lord of the Setting Sun - Bakrans Amon-Thel, Paladin of Ra, Ruler of Ophir and Setesh, and Lord of the Setting Sun set our Priest of the Sun God on his difficult path. The Scourge of Midnight - Nieth Rehema, High Priestess of Ra stands as the embodiment of the Sun God's will on Sanctum. Our Priest of Ra remembers a different individual in this role before the world changed. Where that former Scourge may be, if he existed at all, remains a mystery. Geirrod - Skald of Odin, he revealed a secondary purpose to the party's mission by channeling Odin's voice through himself and eight other dead, hanged men. He recovered quickly and returned to the tavern in Grimhold that kept him as the only apparent source of entertainment in that beleaguered settlement. He swore the party to secrecy in a sensitive matter by invoking both Odin and each party member's true name. Arxis - A rogue Necromancer estranged from the Priesthood of Hel, little is known of our Reaper's target. She has somehow thwarted her own destiny, invoking Tyche's wrath, but it is uncertain how a mortal could so infuriate not one but two gods and remain alive. Mentriss Vuul - A Master Joiner and blessed craftswoman of Hephaestus, Mentriss was despondent when the party encountered her, fearing that she had no further challenge left to pursue in her craft. The party quickly rekindled her love of woodworking, providing the imposing female Anuket with a nearly-impossible task. Orielle Salthearth - Third Speaker of The Council of Ageleia, this Ab Anima priestess of Harmonia embodies grace and order with her every movement, utterance, and decree. Deeply reserved and stoic, The Speaker was not initially impressed with the party despite their accomplishments; her third eye staring at them in cold judgment.